Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a layer.
As semiconductor devices have been increasingly integrated, circuits constituting semiconductor devices have been increasingly finer. For example, sizes of transistors or capacitors are being reduced with high integration of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. However, a cell capacitance should be maintained at the same level or more. In order to increase the cell capacitance, a dielectric constant of a dielectric layer of a capacitor may be increased or a thickness of the dielectric layer may be reduced. However, if the thickness of the dielectric layer is reduced, a leakage current characteristic of the capacitor may be deteriorated.
Thus, a dielectric layer capable of limiting (and/or minimizing) a leakage current and providing a capacitance over a certain level may be desired in semiconductor devices. Various research is being conducted for a dielectric layer having the aforementioned characteristics. Additionally, it may be desirable for the atoms constituting the dielectric layer to be uniformly distributed in order to reduce cell dispersion when forming the dielectric layer.